


wish

by gashanan



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: (nyaris) tidak ada dialog, M/M, alternative universe, sorry - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:16:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gashanan/pseuds/gashanan
Summary: Jangan terlalu banyak berharap.





	wish

**Author's Note:**

> hi, jadi sebenarnya aku gabut. terus nulis ini. ~~tolong jangan sleding saya karena nyampah sembarangan~~

Jangan terlalu banyak berharap.

Brendon ingat itu—selalu ada di kepalanya, selalu diingatnya ketika sebuah harapan datang menghampiri dan berlutut di hadapan, seolah membujuknya untuk berpikir bahwa di depan Brendon ada sebuah pintu yang cerah untuknya.  _Jangan banyak harap_ , terpatri jelas di kepalanya tanpa perlu dia terus mengingatkan diri.  _Simpan ekspektasimu_.

Iya, tentu saja. Lagipula, di kehidupan yang sudah Brendon jalani selama sembilan belas tahun ini, dia rasa dirinya sudah mendapat pelajaran yang cukup agar tidak lagi memikirkan hal-hal yang terlalu berada di luar jangkauannya. Kalaupun memang terjadinya,  _yah_ , mujur; itu keberuntungannya. Tak selalu terjadi, namun keberadaannya membuat Brendon terkadang meyakini bahwa paling tidak Dewi Fortuna masih berbaik hati dan singgah di hari-harinya yang membutuhkan kebahagiaan dan keberuntungan itu sendiri.

Akan tetapi—mau bagaimana lagi, akan ada saat-saat di kala Brendon akan luput dari keinginannya yang lebih besar daripada apa yang dibutuhkannya untuk dipercayai oleh dirinya sendiri. Itu konyol— _semua ini konyol_. Brendon goyah, tetapi Brendon mengingat lagi bagaimana bisa dia melepas dirinya lagi tatkala bibir mereka bertemu dan juga hangat genggaman tangan yang bertautan dengan miliknya.

Brendon ingat tatapan mereka yang bertukar, semua itu seakan-akan berbisik bahwa dunia ini, semua ini, adalah apa yang pantas didapatkannya serta dengan yang dunia berikan sehingga mempertemukan mereka berdua di salah satu titik tertentu, di mana seharusnya Brendon dapat bertemu dengan wajah-wajah lainnya yang juga ada di sana dan tak mengenal orang yang menggenggam hatinya pada masa kini. Itu cukup membuat Brendon bahagia ketika takdir (atau apapun itu,  _sungguh_ ) mengantarkan mereka berdua kembali dalam satu jalur yang sama. Barangkali pun juga, menjanjikan sebuah kisah indah nan tiada akhir bagi Brendon (apa yang  _selama ini_  ditunggu olehnya).

Nampaknya, lambat laun fakta yang tertutup oleh naifnya Brendon dan perasaannya sendiri yang keterlaluan (juga ketololannya) terkuak bersamaan beserta waktu yang mengiringi mereka.

Ryan pergi. Begitu saja, hanya dengan pesan singkat—betul-betul singkat; tidak ada niatnya hanya dengan menyertakan dua kata yang begitu sederhana, padahal jika Ryan  _mau_  mengggunakan otaknya yang sebenarnya ekstra itu, hasilnya akan lebih baik daripada “ _ayo putus_.” Lengkap dengan tanda noktah di akhir.

Brendon mengamati ponsel miliknya yang sudah ada di tangan. Dari tadi siang, dia berada di kamarnya dengan ponsel dan rasa pusing setengah mati memikirkan bagaimana menamatkan  _game_  yang pada awalnya dia pikir tidak akan sesulit ini. Namun, kalau memang  _game_  yang dimainkannya mudah, Brendon seharusnya tidak menghabiskan waktu dengan ponselnya selama empat jam terakhir. Dia hampir mengamuk ketika menghabisi bos terakhir dan sebuah pesan singkat menganggu layar yang diperhatikannya untuk mengetahui berapa lagi sisa  _health bar_  bos lantai akhir  _game_  yang dimainkannya.

Sebelum Brendon betul-betul mengeluarkan sumpah serapah, nama yang terpampang di layar cukup menyalakan  _alarm_  dalam kepalanya sendiri jika, ya, orang itu lebih penting daripada  _game_  yang kelihatannya tidak sudi ditamatkan oleh Brendon. Tentu saja Ryan itu prioritas. Tapi yang membuat  _alarm_  kepalanya menyala lebih hebat adalah  _preview_  pesan singkat dari yang berhubungan sontak terbaca Brendon.

Di sana tertulis dengan  _font_  yang lebih kecil daripada nama kontak pengirimnya, tetapi lebih menarik perhatian sebab jelas sekali begitu spektakuler isinya.  _Ayo putus_.

“APA-APAAN, RYAN?!” Brendon menjerit walaupun yang orang yang ditujukan olehnya tidak mendengar.

Padahal semalam ini, Brendon membayangkan bagaimana kehidupan mereka ketika Brendon sudah menginjak usia dua puluh lima. Enam tahun akan terasa cepat jika mereka berdua bersama, sama seperti waktu dua tahun yang sudah dia dan Ryan berdua jalani sebelumnya. Brendon masih mengingat natal pertama yang bersama-sama mereka jalani, juga kali pertama mereka berciuman saat itu di bawah  _mistletoe_. Tahun berikutnya Brendon masih mengingat begitu jelas dan terekam dalam memorinya. Jika dua tahun dapat mereka jalani dengan begitu damai serta memiliki cinta yang memandikan mereka setiap hari, apa yang perlu Brendon ragukan ketika menambah enam tahun lagi dalam agendanya?

Enam tahun—saat itu Brendon akan menginjak dua puluh lima, Ryan sudah dua puluh enam. Brendon menyelesaikan kuliahnya, kemudian entah siapa dari mereka berdua akan melamar (Brendon sebetulnya ingin mengajukan  _proposal_  duluan kepada Ryan, namun siapapun nanti yang akan melakukannya lebih dahulu, Brendon tetap akan tetap mati dengan kebahagiaan membanjiri ketika hal itu terjadi), perencanaan pernikahan mereka nantinya, juga dengan mempertimbangkan opsi adopsi anjing. Meskipun  _kini_  masih belum ada yang tahu, Brendon merasa dirinya cukup pandai menyembunyikan  _binder_  pribadi miliknya yang berisi tentang berbagai impian pernikahan yang sudah lama menghantui pikirannya. Sejak Ryan datang. Ya, tidak peduli terhitung lama waktunya, Brendon tahu persiapan itu penting.

Itu rencananya, paling tidak rencana A yang ada. Dia juga punya rencana B, rencana C (dan seterusnya). Apakah rencana yang berisi “ _ayo putus._ ” ada di sana? Tentu saja tidak, tolol!

Saat itu Brendon tahu dia harus segera menghubungi Ryan. Meminta penjelasan! Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?

Tangan Brendon bergetar beberapa kali ketika memencet tombol dan angka yang hendak menghubunginya dengan Ryan. Beberapa lama kemudian, yang menyapa adalah dering kosong tanpa ada jawaban di sana, lalu Brendon mematikan ponselnya sebelum suara operator menyambut dan diam-diam menertawai dirinya karena bisa-bisanya terlalu bodoh seperti ini.

Harap, harap, harap.

Brendon memikirkan dirinya semalam. Dirinya yang di hari-hari lalu juga. Di atas meja berdiri  _binder_  warna merah muda yang bertuliskan “ _For Future Mr. & Mr. Urie-Ross_” berhiaskan berbagai emoji yang berbahagia bukan main. Telepon Brendon tidak kunjung diangkat, jam-jam berikutnya Brendon habiskan memperhatikan telepon dan menunggu kapan deringnya akan disahut oleh Ryan. Atau kadang-kadang, Brendon akan menyisikan waktu untuk mengamati rentetan kata dari pesan singkat Ryan yang begitu padat. Maknanya tersampaikan, tetapi bukan apa yang diinginkannya.

Apa-apaan ini.

Dia ingin mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup saja.

**Author's Note:**

> makasih yang udah mampir!


End file.
